Sobre bombons e chocolatesquentes
by Belle Cullen
Summary: SHORTFIC. Se eu fosse você, eu começaria a me concentrar nas forças das minhas palavras agora: Você ama a Lily!. Agora, você se pergunta como eu sei disso. Posso começar enumerando alguns fatos.


**Sobre bombons e chocolates-quentes.**

Que tipo de título é esse, você deve estar se perguntando. É o tipo de título que se usa quando se é Remus Lupin e vai escrever uma coisa pra tentar ajudar seu melhor amigo a compreender seus sentimentos de verdade. Por que se você for eu, Remus John Lupin, também conhecido como Moony Marauder, você vai utilizar analogias com chocolate. Logo o título também deve falar de chocolate.

Mas o chocolate não entra por agora, James, então se eu fosse você, eu começaria a me concentrar nas forças das minhas palavras agora: "Você ama a Lily!". Agora, você se pergunta como eu sei disso. Posso começar enumerando alguns fatos.

1- Você acorda cedo para ver a Lily, que acabou de acordar te dar um bom dia cortêz, como tem feito sempre.  
2- Você, o Maroto dos Marotos, aceitou o cargo de Monitor-Chefe. E o exerce de fato. (E nem adianta usar a desculpa qe amadureceu, por que nas horas vagas você ainda azara o Seboso)  
3- Seus olhos brilham quando você olha pra ela.  
4- Você fica ligeiramente vermelho quando ela sorri pra você. (sim, fica, mesmo que ninguém mais perceba)  
5- Qualquer coisa vermelha te faz lembrar dos cabelos dela. Qualquer coisa verde, dos olhos.

Eu poderia fazer uma lista interminável, mas o objetivo disso tudo é te fazer enxergar. Não te dizer o que eu vejo. Acho que a analogia com o chocolate pode começar agora. Quero dizer... Pra te mostrar a diferença entre o que você diz sentir (atração física, paixão, que seja), do que eu SEI que você sente de fato (amor).

Pra começar, a paixão é um bombom de chocolate, recheado de chocolate, e com um toque de rum, para dar uma sensação boa a quem comer. O amor, é uma xícara de chocolate quente, com chocolate extra, um toque de canela e um pouco de chantily por cima, pra você aproveitar depois.

Qual o objetivo de eu estar falando tudo isso? Imagine a vida como um eterno e tenebroso inverno. daqueles que você mal aguentar andar de tanta roupa que sua mãe te faz vestir, com medo que você fique resfriado.

Um bombom de chocolate recheado de chocolate com um toque de rum, pode até te aquecer por um momento, mas pra valer à pena, você tem que comer muitos deles. E no final das contas você vai acabar bêbado com o rum. E depois vai passar mal. E vai enjoar de bombons de chocolate, recheados de chocolate e com um toque de rum. E eventualmente não quer mais saber deles.

Já um chocolate quente, com chocolate extra, um toque de canela e um pouco de chantilly por cima, te aquece muito melhor. É aquele tipo de coisa que você vai saboreando aos poucos, mesmo porque, no início queima a sua língua, machuca, e você quase desiste de tomar o resto. Mas aí vem aquela sensação boa que só o chocolate quente pode provocar. E você se vê tomando mais, nem se importando se sua língua está toda queimada. E tem o chocolate extra, que dá um gosto ainda melhor, quando se combina com a canela que tem aquele cheiro que te deixa viciado. E No final, o chantilly, que você tem que pegar uma colher pra comer e parece que cura todas as feridas da língua que queimou no início.

Uma pessoa pode até começar, no longo e tenebroso inverno da vida com todos os bombons de chocolate, recheado de chocolate e com um toque de rum, mas eventualmente a pessoa vai acordar de saco cheio dos bombons e então vai procurar a sua xícara de chocolate quente perfeita. No caso, com chocolate extra, um toque de canela e chantilly por cima, que eu sei ser a sua favorita.

Eu tenho quase certeza que você achou sua xícara de chocolate quente, James. Ou muito me engano, ou a maioria dos sentimentos que eu descrevi como sendo causado pela xícara de chocolate é o que você sente com a Lily.

Ela te maltrata bastante às vezes, não vou negar que a maior parte das vezes ela até tem razão, mas você sempre vai atrás de mais, porque ela te faz sentir bem. Depois de um tempo você começou a gostar até mesmo do perfume dela, que aliás, você diz ser de canela. Você mesmo me disse que sentiu esse cheiro quando o Slug nos mostrou a Amortentia. E agora, creio que está chegando na fase do chantilly. E depois do chantilly, meu amigo, acabou-se pra você. Você estará para sempre preso à xícara de chocolate quente.

Porque depois do chantilly, você já está totalmente aquecido pela xícara de chocolate quente, e demora a passar e depois que passa, é só a xícara de chocolate quente que pode te aquecer da mesma forma, e sempre a mesma, com chocolate extra, um toque de canela e chantilly por cima. E você vai acabar totalmente preso à ela.

Só que se você não experimenta enquanto ela ainda está quente, ela vai esfriar e vai perder a graça; acredite em mim, perde a graça MESMO.

Bem, eu não posso te dizer o que fazer, não é? Estou fazendo isso, porque acho que você está desperdiçando a sua xícara de chocolate quente. Você ainda pode manter ela aquecida por um tempo no fogão, mas eventualmente o gás acaba. Aí você pode até apelar pra garrafas térmicas ou feitiços, mas aí já não é mais a mesma coisa. A consistência se vai. A graça acaba. E você nunca vai descobrir toda a perfeição que uma xícara de chocolate quente esconde.

Eu sinceramente não sei mais o que fazer com você James. A sua xícara está no papo, só que ela não vai se entragar se você não for pegar, não é? Afinal, literalizando a analogia, xícaras de chocolate quente não têm pernas. Agora, levante-se dessa poltrona e PEGUE LOGO A MALDITA XÍCARA!

----

**N/A:** _(pigarreia)_

Essa fic.  
Uma história engraçada.  
Estava eu.  
na minha.  
Ouvindo nem sei mais qual música.  
Pensando no inverno.  
E chocolates quente.  
E de repente me veio uma necessidade de escrever.  
Aí eu abri o bloco de notas.  
E antes que pudesse me controlar eu tinha o título: Sobre bombons e chocolates-quentes.  
Eu nem prestei muita atenção nele... As janelinhas do MSN piscando incessantemente.  
Então, quando eu finalmente fui ler o que meu subconsciente havia me mandado escrever.  
Me veio toda essa carta do Remus pro James na cabeça.  
Com todas as analogias já prontas.  
E pronto.  
Surge mais uma shor fic.  
E da próxima vez que eu sentir necessidade de escrever um palavra.  
Já sabem o que será...

PS: COMENTEEEEM


End file.
